Naru & Shika's Guide to Troublesome
by Lunar Adept
Summary: Fem Naru, Fem Shika. The war's over and he's absorbed the power of the Shinju; it's time for Naruto to head back to his own dimension and relax. "Shika? Why the heck are you here? And, why the hell are you a girl?" ...Or not. Devils, angels, dragons, and lots of butts that need kicking. One thing's for sure: whatever Naru and Shika have gotten into now is definitely- "Troublesome."


A/N: Definition of FanFic: FICTION (a non realistic story) made by a FAN (an ardent follower and admirer) of another person's work, using that person's ideas to make an original story. As such, the only thing that the FAN owns is their respective original story and original characters; NOT the object(s) of their FANdom.

This has not yet been beta read.

* * *

In the very center of an enormous crater, a young man in his mid teens looked around at the destruction that remained from the cataclysmic battle that had taken place but hours ago. Idly, he ran his hand through one of his ten blond tails as he shook his head. There were almost no shinobi left alive; the majority of them having died in the war that had ended just moments ago. The few shinobi that remained were the Elite of the Elite, the most powerful ones, and they were all staring at him with wary expressions, as if...

"Troublesome. The Kage are planning to seal you away. They're scared of your power." Casually turning his head, the tailed young man nodded to his first and best friend.

"It's understandable to be scared. I did just singlehandedly obliterate Madara and absorb the Juubi's power. If they knew that wasn't even a fraction of my power, they would probably start another war just to try to kill me."

With a puff of his cigarette, Shikamaru sighed, but agreed. He knew almost all of his friend's secrets, including how powerful he really was. To be honest, the Juubi never really had a chance. "So, what are you going to do now? Did the Juubi have what you were looking for?"

"Yeah. Absorbing its power was enough to completely break the seals on my powers, so they're starting to come back. As for what I'm going to do; now that it's come to this, there's no place for me here. I'm gonna go back to my true home. Now that I have access to my own powers again, I can create a gate that connects to there. Have you made a decision on my offer?"

Shikamaru took another puff before sighing. "I'm...going to stay here. The Elemental Nations are going to need all the help they can get to rebuild, and as troublesome as it is, I know that I can make a major difference in its future. It may not be the best world right now, but it is still my home, you know? Still, I've got that special kunai you gave me. If things don't work out... By the way; you absorbed the Juubi, a wolf-like Biju. Why the hell are your tails and ears fox-like?"

"Because I like foxes more than wolves." His friend retorted, attempting to hide his feelings. It didn't work though, and his expression turned sad. "Yeah, I understand, though. This is farewell, then. I'm glad I got to meet you, Shika. You and Ero-Sennin proved to me that there are humans out there that are worth beings friends with."

For the first time since the Fourth Great Shinobi War began, Shikamaru Nara smiled as his best friend began to glow. "Yeah. You're certainly the most troublesome person I've ever met, but I wouldn't pass it up for the world."

As the Kage rushed forward the light burst, the tailed young man disappearing without any trace that he had ever been there. Ignoring the demands for an explanation, Shikamaru finished his cigarette, the smile still on his face. "Take care of yourself...Troublesome Sage Naruto."

* * *

_'This was a terrible idea! Why didn't I stay at home!?'_

Ravel Phenex, for the first time in her ten years of living, was scared for her life. Her normally beautiful blond hair was scattered and matted with dirt, her purple dress in tatters as she raced through the alleyways of the city she was in. She had been running from her pursuers for over thirty minutes non-stop, aided only by the moonlight, and was finally beginning to tire. Stumbling slightly, she exited the alleyway, only to gasp in despair.

A dead end.

"There's nowhere to run to, little devil! Be a good girl, and die already, like the scum that you are!" Stepping backwards, she could only stare in horror as a spear of light pierced her chest, excruciating pain erupting throughout her body. Despite being only ten, she was still a part of the Phenex Clan, phoenix devils that could recover instantly from almost any injury. And yet even she could tell that this was a fatal wound, one that she could not simply recover from.

"Blame yourself for being born a devil." As she collapsed on the ground, her blood pooling out, she still managed to glare at the two enemy of her kind, their black feathered wings beating as they came to a halt on the ground near her, "Your kind doesn't deserve to exist."

"And, that's where we have a problem." Both black-winged men jumped back as the air itself seemed to warp, and Naruto stepped out of the void. No longer in his shinobi garb, he was now dressed in purple and black robe-like garbs that one would expect to see on a Sage, or even a mage. His tails and ears were hidden for the moment, using one of his transformation techniques that he had inherited from _her_. His hair now had streaks of black running through it, and was tied into a thin ponytail that fell down below his waist. All in all, had Ravel not been dying, she wouldn't have been able to take her eyes off of him.

Naruto sighed to himself as he took in the situation he found himself in. "No matter where I go, it seems that the cycle of hatred is never ending. Ero-sennin, you truly were a wise men. If everyone saw the world as you did, then maybe people wouldn't be so stupid." Turning towards at the two fallen angels, Naruto gave them a bored look. "Don't really care what's going on here, but it's over now. If you two leave right now, you'll live another day. Stay, and you'll both die. It's as simple as that." Normally, he would have just killed them and been done with it, but he really didn't feel like that being the first thing he did in a world he didn't know anything about.

Alas, sometimes people are just stupid. Instead of answering, the two decided to rush him, obviously thinking to take him out quickly. This plan failed spectacularly as both their bodies were engulfed in black flames, flames that continued to burn on the concrete long after their bodies had been incinerated.

"This is lame. I haven't been here two minutes, and I'm already seeing that people here are just as bad as the Elemental Nations..." Naruto shook his head and turned his attention to the fallen girl. The young girl's life was literally at the end of its rope, but to Naruto, that didn't mean a thing. Placing his hand over her chest, a pale blue light formed over the wound, healing at an astounding rate. Once her wound was fully healed, he picked up the unconscious girl. He hadn't wanted to use that much power, lest certain people noticed, but what was done was done. Better drop her off at a hospital, and leave before he got any more involved than he already was.

"Hold it right there!" Once again, it seemed that choice wasn't his to make as two men appeared, both of them very elegant looking. Immediately after them, a group of other people appeared around him, surrounding him.

"Oh, come on!" Naruto shouted, annoyed to hell. "How many asses am I gonna have to kick before I can relax!?" Although none of the people surrounding him had any weapons out in the open, he could feel the power that was emanating off of them. While none of them were powerful enough to be a _real_ threat, the two men on front were powerful enough for him to at least be concerned about, especially while holding the girl. Besides, shinobi 101: never underestimate an enemy.

"Set the girl down slowly and you might walk away unharmed." A rather handsome blond haired man stated, authority in his voice. Obviously, he and the red haired man next to him were the ones in charge.

Naruto scoffed, "More murderers? Don't know why you're after this girl, but it doesn't matter. Unless you want to end up like your black-winged friends over there, I suggest you get lost before I become even more annoyed than I am now." Let it be said that Naruto, despite having no qualms about breaking off a group of random people, still tended to give them a chance to live first.

Or maybe not. He _was_ a shinobi, after all.

Before either of the two lead men could reply, one of the men behind Naruto leapt forward, aiming for his blind spot. A good strategy, when attempting to subdue someone you have the advantage over.

_Not_ a good strategy to use on a shinobi, to whom spatial awareness was akin to chakra control: absolutely necessary and second nature. Turning his head slightly was all that was needed for the poor man to meet a fiery demise, a third pile of black flames joining the other two on the concrete.

The group surrounding him tensed, prepared for anything, and extremely wary. All they had seen was the young boy turn his head, and their comrade had been engulfed in flames in an instant. That kind of magical skill meant that whoever this guy was, he was at the very least a High-Class devil. Unfortunately for them, their comrade had managed to use up the last of Naruto's patience.

After all, it wasn't easy to create a dimensional rift and travel to a completely different universe, after having just defeated and merged with a primordial ten tailed god. Really, was a good night's rest and a bite to eat really that much to ask for?

"Fine then, if that's how you want it-!"

"Please wait!" Surprisingly, everyone did so. Startled slightly, Naruto looked down at his now awake charge. Now that he got a good look at her, she was rather pretty, with lovely blond hair and eyes a shade darker than his own. Letting her down, he held on to her as she steadied herself. "This man isn't an enemy! He saved my life! If it weren't for him, I would have died when the fallen angels attacked me!"

"Ravel! Are you alright!?" The blond man, who Naruto noted had many similarities to the girl Ravel, rushed forward, taking the girl into his arms, "What in the world happened? We felt your energy fade almost completely, before it suddenly came back!"

Now that she was in her father's arms and everyone relaxing their guard somewhat, the adrenaline rush that Ravel had been on faded, and the dams that had been built up broke as she sobbed into her father's chest. Her father noted that she refused to let go of her apparent savior's clothes the entire time. "It seems that I owe you both an apology, and my gratitude for saving my daughter's life. I would really appreciate it if you come to my home, so that I may hear the whole story from you, as well as to show my thanks. My daughter is in no condition to explain it herself. Ah, my apologies. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Ransen, the current head of the Phenex Clan, and my good friend here is Serzen, the current head of the Gremory Clan." Turning to said friend, he added, "You are invited as well, of course. You also have my gratitude for coming with me to my daughter's aid."

Lord Gremory nodded, while looking at Naruto with interest, "Your hospitality is appreciated. I would also like to speak with our mysterious savior. I must admit, I am interested in his abilities."

Naruto looked at them for a moment, before looking back at the girl who still hadn't let go of his clothes, then nodded. This could be a good chance for him to gather information on this world and its inhabitants. Information was a shinobi's key tool; especially when there were people out there throwing spears of light around. "Sure. Lead the way."

* * *

"...So, to sum it up, we are currently in the underworld, where devils such as yourselves reside. The beings that attacked Ravel-chan were fallen angels, angels that have been cast out of heaven, and are your sworn enemies. And the three factions have a sort of tentative treaty right now, to prevent another war that none of them are truly prepared for. Is that right?" Sum it up indeed. Over the past several hours Naruto had been given a very detailed explanation of the three factions, the worlds, and devils. While he had known _of_ them, it was the first time he had encountered any of them. Although he was quite sure that he had only been given basic information that could be looked up in any library in the underworld, it was still much more than he was accustom to. In the shinobi world, easy access to this kind of information on potential enemies was a goldmine. Not that he immediately believed all of it, of course, but everything that wasn't opinionated by Ransen's stance as a devil coincided with everything he had been taught by _her_, and thus could be counted as true.

"Indeed, Naruto-san," Lord Phenex replied with a nod as he examined the young man sitting across from him, "The Phenex Clan in particular is gifted with immortality, capable of instantly regenerating from almost any wound, even fatal ones. There are a few exceptions, holy magic and weapons being one of them, as you witnessed for yourself. Holy power is poisonous to devils, and it stops any kind of natural regeneration powers. That is why I must once again thank you for saving my daughter. My family is indebted to you; ask us for anything and we will oblige you." Both he and Lord Gremory were surprised however when he simply shook his head.

"Thanks for the offer, but I can't accept it. I just happened to be in the area, and capable of helping. There's no need to be rewarded for something like that." Ravel, who was sitting next to him blushed at how kind he was, while Lord Gremory nodded approvingly. While his family was known to be very nice for devils, both he and Lord Phenex could appreciate someone who helped someone because it was the right thing to do..

"Naruto-san, if you don't mind, I have a question. That power over flames you have are like nothing I have ever seen before," Lord Phenex stated. As a being of fire, he dealt with the hottest of flames, and yet even he couldn't come near the black flames that had sat burning on the ground. "We know that you're not a devil, nor are you an angel, fallen or otherwise. And yet, I've never seen a human with such power."

Naruto grinned at the unasked question. Although he wouldn't tell them what he _truly _was, he didn't mind giving them some info. "Those are the flames of the goddess Amaterasu, from the world that I was previously in. I gained the ability to use them after absorbing and merging with the _Shinju_, the primordial god-tree of that world, known as the Elemental world. It had taken the form of a ten tailed yokai, and was planning to return everything to nothing before my comrades and I managed to defeat it for good. After merging with it, I became the new primordial god, inheriting all of its ten tails and powers." That was actually a half truth. In actuality, it was the power he inherited from _her_ that let him use Amaterasu. The power from the _Shinju_ included the knowledge on _how_ to use almost every technique that involved chakra, being the source of all chakra in that world. The power from _her_ allowed for limitless energy transformation. If he could think of it and had the skill and understanding of how it was made, he could manipulate the energy to become _anything, _regardless of it it previously required chakra or not. But, they didn't need to know that part.

The room was deathly quiet as everyone took in what he had just said, with different thoughts. The simplest of these thoughts were Ravel's, who didn't have a reason _not _to believe him. Having grown up in a home where no one really lied to anyone, she never even considered the chance that Naruto might be doing so. Good thing for her that, even as a shinobi, Naruto wasn't one to lie to people very often.

The two Lords on the other hand, had much more surprised and calculating thoughts. The both of them were near Ultimate-Class devils, having fought in the previous war, and thus had a lot of world experience. Both could tell that Naruto was telling the truth. Not _all _of the truth, mind you, but they could tell that everything he had said was truthful. Which meant, that they were literally sitting in front of the equivalent of a primordial god.

Let it be known that, while both were generally pleasant people, they were still devils, and thus not ones to pass up an opportunity that would benefit them in the long run.

"What complete nonsense!" Of course, there was one person whose thoughts were completely different.

Everyone turned to Riser Phenex as he snorted, "You expect us to believe that you defeated a primordial god from a different dimension? What fools do you take us for!? Ravel, it is obvious that this _brat_ is nothing more than a liar with a lucky ability to use fire like we can. There's no point even dealing with such a person!"

Wrong thing to say.

If there was one thing that Naruto absolutely detested, it was when someone called him 'brat'. He had heard it enough from those damn villagers in Konoha, and he'd be damned if he let someone from another world start calling him that as well.

Gently removing Ravel's hand from his clothes Naruto got to his feet, and for once in his life Riser Phenex thought that maybe he should have kept his mouth shut, because if looks could kill he'd have been dead ten times over. "I don't really care if you believe me or not, the opinions of relative strangers don't mean a thing to me, especially teme with inflated ego like yourself." Turning to Lord Phenex he gave a nod, "Thanks for the hospitality, but I think it's time I left. Ravel-chan, it was nice meeting you. Maybe we will meet again, one day." With a nod to the sad girl, Naruto made his way towards the exit.

"How dare you! Don't you turn your back on me, you commoner!" If the group of people were surprised when Riser launched a large fireball at Naruto's back, they were even more so when Naruto's hand shot out, dispersing the fire with a mere swipe.

Naruto had to stifle the grin that wanted to make its way to his face. Riser had acted just as he had expected him to. Turning around to face him, Naruto leveled him a glare, "Very well then. I accept your challenge to a battle. Since there were multiple witnesses to your challenge, this will be an official match between the two of us. You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

Riser scoffed, while inwardly slightly unnerved at how easily his fire had been dismissed, "Spare me your theatrics. Very well then, it is the duty of the nobility to show commoners their proper place. We shall begin at once, let us step outside. Father, Lord Gremory, would the two of you bear witness? I promise, this shall not take more than a moment of your time."

Lord Phenex shook his head. He had seen the grin on Naruto's face the moment his son had accepted it being an official match, and had to applaud the young man on the cleverness of his use of devil customs. By stating it to be an official match, he was singling out Riser from the rest of the Phenex Clan. Also, as it was an official match viewed by at least two Lords, if Riser lost, he couldn't make any petty attempts at revenge lest he be shamed in the eyes of the other devils and nobility.

There was also the fact that official matches didn't allow for the killing of their opponent normally, so there was that as well. And judging from the way he had seen the young boy incinerate one of his servants when they had first encountered him, he was glad for that fact. The casual way Naruto had done it reminded him of the battles in the previous war. It was a time when emotions had to be turned off.

"Very well," He replied, after receiving a nod from his friend, "Lord Gremory and I shall bear witness to this battle. For your sake, Riser, I hope you are prepared for what you have gotten yourself into."

As the group made their way outside, Ravel whispered to Naruto, clearly worried. "Naruto-sama, you should call off your fight with Nii-sama. I know you must be powerful, to save me from those fallen angels, but Nii-sama is just too strong! He has already won two rating battles against other devils! And, with our family's powers you won't be able to hurt him, while he will definitely hurt you!" With their devil hearing, everyone else heard Ravel's plea, Riser smirking arrogantly. His sister obviously knew that her 'savior' wasn't in the league of their family.

Naruto, for his part was touched that someone was actually genuinely concerned for his sake. The only other person that had been concerned about him was Shika, and that was because they were best friends. Smiling his trademark smile he shook his head, "I really appreciate your concern, Ravel-chan. Don't worry though. I will be just fine. Don't get mad at me for beating your brother though."

Naruto and Riser faced each other down, standing on opposite sides of the chosen battleground. The moment the match began, Riser sent a huge burst of flames straight at Naruto, impacting him making him stumble and fall to the ground.

"Naruto-sama!" Ravel would have rushed forth, had her father stopped her, as not to let her interfere in an official match.

"What a disgrace! As if a pathetic commoner could defeat a primordial god, let alone a member of the Phenex Clan! Ravel, it is just as I-" That was as far as he got before everyone felt the temperature plummet as Riser and whole battlefield was encased in crystal ice. The spectators could see Riser's frozen image, his face still in a haughty smirk.

"_Hyoton: Crystal __Ice__ Prison_." Everyone turned as Naruto emerged from the trees a distance away from the battlefield, his hands in a strange sign none of them recognized. Turning back to the field, where Riser's flames had subsided was an undamaged log in place of what they had thought to be Naruto's body.

Where the heck did a log come from?

"Your alive!" Ravel blushed at her outburst, but was still glad, and more than a little in awe. Naruto winked at her before turning to her father.

"Call the match. That ice isn't going to melt for at least a few days. With his immortality he should live, though. I didn't make it very strong."

Lord Phenex raised his eyebrows at that. Those crystals of ice were literally freezing the air around it, and he says that it's not very strong? Regardless, it didn't look like his son was breaking free anytime soon. "Very well, the victor of this match is Naruto. Perhaps this will be a good lesson in humility for my son."

"That was amazing, Naruto-sama!" Ravel praised as she moved over to him. Never before had she seen, or even heard of a member of the Phenex Clan being defeated so easily. It made her realize that perhaps there was much more out there that she was unaware of.

"It was nothing. At any rate, I really should be on my way now. It was a pleasure meeting all of you."

"Do you know where you will be staying, Naruto-san? I am unfamiliar with with the Shinobi world, but the worlds in this dimension are vast, and encompass thousands upon thousands of land space." Lord Gremory stated, surprising Naruto somewhat. The Elemental world had been big, but not nearly THAT big.

"Not sure. I plan to head back to the human world for a while. It seems to be the most interesting place at the moment, with a mix of different beings, from what you all have said."

"If that's the case, then perhaps we can help each other out. There's a favor that I would like to ask of you, and it involves the human world."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He was a shinobi, and random favors from people he hardly knew usually ended up with him getting involved in something..._troublesome._ That said, he was interested. "What kind of favor? At the very least I can hear you out."

"I currently have a daughter by the name of Rias residing in the human world, Japan to be exact. Her job there is to maintain an area that the Gremory Clan has control over, and ensure that there are no issues between the different factions within it. That said, as you saw for yourself earlier, it seems that the fallen angels are up to something; or at the very least attacking devils in the human world. While my daughter has started building her own peerage-"

"You would like someone else there, to watch her back. And, since I'm not a part of any of the factions, I can act without worry or regard to your treaty. That's the gist of it?"

Lord Gremory nodded, "Correct. In addition to this being a personal favor to me, in exchange I can get you set up with a legal existence in both the human world and the underworld. While you are not a devil, both the underworld and human world have yokai there living in them as citizens, and I can get you set up with both a legitimate human and yokai identity. I will also set you up with a home and ample living expenses while you are looking after my daughter and her peerage."

Naruto thought about it. All in all, it was a simple protection mission, most likely around a mid-B to low-C ranked one. And, along with payment, he was also receiving an identity for this dimension, so he didn't have to reveal his _true_ one, and a place to stay. In addition, he could have to possibility to make new friends. Devils were more likely to accept him than humans, after all.

Despite being awesome, he was still fairly lonely. That reminded him...

"I'll accept your request, if you will throw in an Evil Piece." Everyone looked at him surprised.

"You wish to join a peerage?" Lord Phenex asked. If so, then perhaps... Unfortunately, Naruto shook his head.

"It's not that. I just want a piece itself. Their power is interesting."

"If that is the case, then we have a deal. I can get you an Evil Piece that hasn't been activated yet. I will also get your Academy uniform."

"Wait, academy!?" For some reason, seeing the young boy's look of panic was priceless.

"That's right. My daughter and her peerage are attending Kuoh Academy in Japan; she _is _a teenager, after all. In order to watch over her, you must be enrolled there as well, of course."

"But, that's..! Argh!" Naruto felt like tearing his hair out in frustration. The academy years in the Elemental world was the bane of his existence. But, he had agreed to it already. Besides, he was a different person than back then. Now, he could sleep in class and there was no Iruka-sensei to wake him or Shika up! The thought of Shika made him sad for a moment, before he recovered. At any rate, he'd most likely just sleep in class. Anyone who bothered to wake him up would pay the price.

After all, if they weren't Iruka-sensei, they were fair game to be pranked.

* * *

A few days later, Naruto was lying back on his couch in his new home, staring at the Evil Piece in his hand with a frown. Try as he might, even with the explanation he was given he couldn't understand how they worked. The idea of a peerage had really interested him; it was like having a giant group of friends! Maye he could do something similar with fuinjutsu... With a sigh, he tossed the Evil Piece on the table as he took another look around the room. It had taken him all of an hour to get used to his new mansion. Then again, using shadow clones to inspect and place security seals everywhere had that effect. Thus, when the security seals alerted him that someone had entered his home without permission, said intruder had to dodge for her life as dozens of kunai coated with wind chakra were launched at her.

At least, until Naruto felt the cloaked person call upon the natural energy in the room and started blocking them with a mist that melted them the moment they touched it. "Huh. Never met another Senjutsu user besides Ero-sennin." He said, moderately surprised, but grinned all the same, "Too bad for you, though. I've got too much experience fighting against other Senjutsu users. Besides..."

The intruder stepped back as the natural energy in the room _doubled_, Naruto eyes turning to fox-like slits before he disappeared, reappearing behind the cloaked person in the same instant. "_Senjutsu_: _Nature's Absolution__!_" The moment his hand touched the cloaked person's back, the natural energy gathered by the stranger dispersed; at the same time chakra chains emerged from a void, ensnaring the person to the point they couldn't move.

"You're not the only one who can use Senjutsu. Now, since you're obviously good at breaking into places, you should obviously know what happens when you get caught..."

"Never thought you would learn Senjutsu, nya. Looks like Boss lady was right; you've become much more powerful since the last time I saw you, _Orphaliu~"_

Naruto froze, the kunai in his hand falling to the floor. Out of all the universes that existed, there were only four beings who even knew that name, let alone would call him by it. Moreso, only one of them spoke like that, and her voice was the exact same.

"Still, can ya let me go nya? While I wouldn't mind this kind of play with you, I have some stuff to give ya from Boss Lady, nya."

Naruto managed not to blush, instead snapping his fingers, the chains disappearing. Taking off the hood and cloak, the very sexy woman grinned before hugging Naruto, his face pressing into her very large assets. "It's good to see ya again nya. Even though you've completely changed how you look in the past five years; I miss how cuddly you were!"

After enjoying the hug, he pulled away, "It's good to see you too, Kuro-neechan...Wait, what do you mean, 'five years', I've been gone for almost seventeen!"

Kuroka, shrugged, her twin cat tails and ears appearing as she made herself comfortable on his couch. "Who knows. Time most likely passes faster in that world you were in. By the way, I need to thank you."

"Hn? What for, Nee-chan?"

"For what you did for Shirone. That blessing you had Boss Lady give her, it also gave her a mark. After what I did, the devils were gonna try to execute her nya. When they saw the mark though, they realized that it was Boss Lady's symbol and had to let her go out of fear. After that, she was picked up by the Gremory family."

Naruto was shocked. He had been introduced to the two Nekoshou by _her_ when he was still a child; _she _had wanted Kuro-neechan for something and had brought them to their home. He had become good friends with her and her younger sister, Shirone. After Kuroka became a devil, and shortly afterwards killed her king (along with the rest of his peerage), it was he that explained to Shirone the truth behind her actions, having heard it from Kuroka herself. When he had asked _her_ to bless Shirone, it was simply because he had wanted to do something nice for her before she had been sent away. She never would have imagined that Shirone would have been executed; or that the blessing would save her life.

All in all, it was a good thing. If Shirone _had _been executed, then the devils wouldn't exist anymore. Kuroka would have gone on a rampage, and Naruto would have finished the job.

"I'm glad she's alright." Naruto said, with great relief. "That said, you said you had something for me? How did you even know that I was here? I don't look at all how I did before."

"You may not have noticed, but Boss Lady's been keeping tabs on you, even when you were in the Elemental world. She _was_ the one who sent you there, after all." Naruto _hadn't_ known that. He had assumed that _she _would just leave him to his own devices in doing what she had assigned him. _She_ had almost always been too busy to bother with him, after all. "Boss Lady is also coming here to see you, most likely in a few days. She's in the middle of something right now."

"Of course," He muttered, "So, what do you have for me- hold that thought, looks like I've got a visitor. That's right, Ravel supposed to move in today. Wait here a moment, Nee-chan. Let me go let her in."

"Nah, I'll go ahead and take my leave, nya. I'll leave your presents here, along with a letter for ya. Don't worry, I'll see you again soon, Orphaliu~" A magic circle appeared underneath her, and in an instant Kuroka had vanished.

Making a mental note to find a way to stop people from teleporting in and out without permission, he walked through his home and opened the door. "Hey, Ravel-chan. Where is all of your things?"

Ravel curtsied before following him, "Hello Naruto-sama, it is good to see you again. Some servants will be arriving with my furniture and luggage this evening. Thank you again for allowing me to stay here with you."

"It's no problem. You're attending Kuoh as well, and this place is certainly big enough for a dozen people. Here's the living room. Would you like something to drink? I have some tea."

"That would be wonderful, Naruto-sama." As she sat down, she took a look around. While not nearly as lavish as her family's home, it was very nice, and well decorated. As she made herself comfortable, she noticed the box and letter on the table. "Naruto-sama, did someone give you a gift?"

"Ah, yeah, an old friend of mine brought a little while ago. It's from...a relative."

"Hm? But, I thought you didn't know anyone from this world yet, Naruto-sama?" Ravel did remember him saying something similar.

"I said that I didn't know any members of the three factions, Ravel-chan. My friend is, or at least is mostly a yokai." Handing her a glass of tea, he sat down across from her. "Alright, let's see what she left me."

The first thing he did was open the box. In it were several crystals shaped in the form of spheres. He could feel the power coming off of them as he held one.

"They're pretty," Ravel commented, fascinated by their swirling colors. Naruto nodded as he picked up the note that was in the box. It was from Kuroka, as it had a chibi of her face on it. '_The Boss Lady made these for you__! Apparently, they're her version of Evil Pieces, __called D. Spheres__ nya! If you cut your hand and drop some blood on them, they'll activate. Then, just use them on whoever you want to become a member of your peerage! They can even be used to bring someone back from the dead, but only once! When you use them on someone, they will __most likely become part-' _For some reason part of it was smugged, probably from her fast writing. _'-ber, that they will be your servants forever, until they die, so you have to take care of them, as well._

_Take care of Shirone for me, __will ya? __I KNOW she'll be happy to see you again, nya!_'

"Oh..." That was surprising. Perhaps it was because of how long it had been since he had last seen _her_, but that she made him a set of their equivalence to Evil Pieces was really touching. In the Elemental world, his life had literally been hell. If it weren't for people like Shika, Ayame and her father, he might very well had said screw it, and chosen to die instead of carrying out the task _she _had set for him when she sent him there. "...I guess that I hated that life so much, I started to push that hatred onto _her..._"

Ravel noted his look. "Is something the matter, Naruto-sama? You seem sad."

Shaking his head, he came back to the present, "It's fine, Ravel-chan. I just realized I had been placing blame on someone who didn't deserve it. I had forgotten how much that person cares about me. I am fine now."

"I see. I am glad that you realized the truth. Did that paper tell you what these spheres are?" By this point, Naruto had allowed her to pick one up, as they weren't activated as of yet.

"It did. As it turns out, these are D. Spheres. They work just like Evil Pieces, and allow me to make my own peerage. Oh, they won't turn people into devils, though. Instead, they become like me."

"This, this is amazing! Not even the angels, fallen or not have been able to make their own versions of Evil Pieces! Who in Lucifer's name could have made such these!?" Naruto didn't realize the significance, but Ravel most certainly did. The Evil Pieces were made by the most powerful devil to have ever lived, the original Lucifer. For someone to have made an equivalent, and to have given it away so casually, meant that person was just as powerful, if not more so than the most powerful devil.

For a devil like her, it was a very chilling thought. Fortunately, she had something much more interesting to latch on to.

Jumping to her feet, she moved to sit right next to him and Naruto could swear he saw sparkles in her eyes. "Naruto-sama, are you planning to make your own version of a peerage!?" Yep, definitely stars.

"Yeah. I thought the idea was pretty cool. It's like having your own group of friends, and you're the leader! Even though they'd be servants, it doesn't mean that we can't be friends as well."

"If I recall, the Gremory Clan share the same belief. In fact, Rias-san's elder brother even married his Queen. Speaking of which, do you have an idea of who you plan to make your Queen, Naruto-sama?"

"Hm...in my case it would be my Princess, not a Queen...but no, I haven't thought of it yet. Why, are you interested in the position?" He was just joking, and thus was a bit surprised at seeing Ravel's blushing yet determined expression.

"Naruto-sama. I would be most honored to become a member of your peerage! You saved my life, after all!"

Naruto frowned, "Ravel-chan, I already told you, you don't owe me for that." Ravel nodded, but continued.

"Yes, I am aware of that, Naruto-sama, and it just reinforces my decision. This is something that I decided on my own. Would you please permit it, Naruto-sama?"

"...If that's the case I don't mind. However, how will your parents respond? You are, after all a High-Class Devil from a pure devil family. If you join my peerage, you won't be a full devil any longer." He could see that she had not realized that, as her face took on a worried look. "How about you think on it for a while, that way you can also get to know me a bit better before you decide whether or not to join my future peerage, all right?" After getting her nod of acceptance, he smiled, before turning back to the table.

"That's right, there was another letter. From _her._"

"By the way, Naruto-sama, what did you mean, that it would be 'Princess' instead of 'Queen'? Are you not going to have a Queen for your peerage? A Queen is usually the one that is your most loyal member, as well as the one who acts on your behalf, as your second-in-command."

Naruto actually blushed. "Ah...Well, if you're going to get to know me, then I suppose I can give a little information. It's not that my peerage _won't_ have a Queen, it's that the Queen of my peerage was already chosen by the one who gave me the D. Spheres. There are only two types of Spheres. The Princess one, and normal ones." As he spoke, he picked up the envelope that Kuroka had left along with the D. Spheres.

He could feel _her _power emanating from the it. This didn't worry him in the slightest, though. _She_ would NEVER do anything that would intentionally hurt him.

Ravel was deep in thought. "How can that be? There are only two types of Spheres, and yet there is a Queen that has already been chosen...but, the only way that would even be possible, would be if-"

"ACK!"

There was a burst of light as the power emanating from the envelope burst forth the moment Naruto opened it. Ravel gasped in shock as she instinctively shielded herself; this wave of power was more potent than any she had ever felt. In fact, if it weren't for the seals in place all around the estate, any being that could sense energy would have been there in an instant. She was grateful that she wasn't the focus of said energy, but-

"Naruto-sama!" The incident that occurred next would make Ravel question herself for days to come.

The moment the light was at its brightest, there was a flash as a blur appeared, followed by what sounded like a manly scream. At the same time, the burst of light flared, blinding everyone in the room temporarily.

When the light finally subsided, whatever Ravel had been expecting, this was certainly _not_ it. Slumped on the couch next to her was a lump of was a person with ten beautiful white tails sprawled around them. Their hair was silvery, with streaks of black running through it every now and then. Near the top of their head were small wolfish ears. However, more importantly was this person was decisively female. A very slim and feminine figure, light complexion, manicured nails, and fairly well endowed, there was no doubt that a girl, a very pretty ten tailed girl sat next to her where Naruto once did.

"Urgh, dammit Ino, quit hitting people..." Surprised, Ravel jumped as another figure slowly gathered themselves up from being sprawled out on the floor. She had been so enraptured by the girl next to her that she hadn't noticed someone else on the floor. Silently, she watched the person sit up, and look at her for a second, before looking over to the silver-haired girl, recognition and relief in her eyes. "Looks like the kunai worked. Naruto. Oi, Naruto!"

"Naruto!?" While Ravel was staring at the girl now declared to be Naruto in shock, the other person was staring down at themselves in the same manner, before suddenly rushing off, running down the halls, checking every door until they came to a restroom.

"WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME!?" The scream that pierced the air this time was not nearly as manly, and woke up the silver-haired girl, as she suddenly jumped to her feet. For the briefest of moments Ravel thought she saw a small ball of energy materialize in her hands before fizzing out.

"What's going on!? Oh, Ravel-chan, what happened? Why are you looking at me like that?" Although, judging from the sound of his voice, he had a good idea.

"Naruto-sama..? You- you've..!" Too stunned to speak, she simply (and quite inelegantly) pointed at him. As he moved over to a nearby mirror to look at himself, she suddenly recalled his statement about a peerage. _'__It's not that my peerage won't have a Queen, it's that the Queen of my peerage was already chosen by the one who gave me the D. Spheres.__'_ "Naruto-sama, you've become a woman! How did this happen!?"

Naruto, meanwhile was looking at herself in the mirror, noting all of the small details. "That's odd. I was sure that my hair and tails would have more black than this..." Upon hearing Ravel's question however, it brought her back to reality. "I'm pretty sure I know how." Moving back over to the couch, she picked up the letter that had fallen out of the envelope. She only had to look at it for a few seconds; there wasn't much written, but the words were straight to the point. "Yep. I had a feeling something like this would happen. Oh, sorry Ravel-chan. To answer your question, it looks like _she _didn't like the form that I was in, and changed my me back to my original birth form. Although, with a few changes; I kept my ten tailed wolf status, so I suppose she approved of my being part yokai. Also, my hair was completely black before. Now, it's mostly silver. Also, I suppose I should add that 'Naruto' isn't my birth name, either." _'Well, that's fine. She takes on the form of a human, so it should be okay that my default form seems to have changed to a yokai.'_

"Birth form?" As she thought about it, Ravel seemed to calm down. Naruto-sama didn't seem to be upset or too surprised about the change, so that most likely meant that it was something that had either happened before, or something that he, _she_ had control over. And, there were many yokai out there that could use their powers to change forms temporarily. When she thought about it like that, seeing the change from him to her wasn't that unusual.

Just then another thought popped into her head. "Naruto-sama, who was that other girl who had appeared?"

"Other girl?"

At the same time, said other girl appeared, and Naruto gaped. The girl standing in front of them, looking at them in irritation had jet black hair that was done up in a pony tail, extending down to her knees. The more pressing matter, however, was that she was wearing clothes that Naruto immediately recognized as male Konoha Jonin garbs. In fact, if she hadn't seen the expression on the girl's face a billion times, or the insignia on the girl's inner shirt, she would have attacked her on the spot. Instead, she immediately recognized her.

"Shika!? Why the heck are you here? And, why the hell are you a girl!?"

"That's what I want to know! How did I end up like this!?" After staring at herself questioningly again, Shikamaru finally sighed and sat down on the couch. "Alright, since neither of us seem to know the answer, let's start at the beginning and work this troublesome issue out." Just like a real shinobi. Calmness under obvious stress.

"Good idea." Naruto sat down on the couch opposite him, taking Ravel's hand subconsciously and pulling her to sit next to her. "First, off, why are you here? I thought you were gonna stay back in Konoha to help change the future?"

Shikamaru sighed, before reaching into her pockets to take out a cigarette. After lighting it and taking a deep puff, she relaxed a bit. "Don't know how long its been here, but in the Shinobi world, several months have passed. Everything was fine at first, everyone was working together to rebuild. Then, scientist discovered that it was becoming harder and harder to use chakra. As it turns out, without the _Shinju _there in the world, chakra is not replenishing any more. Once someone uses up all of their chakra, it's gone. People aren't dying, but they don't have enough chakra to do even the most basic chakra exercise anymore.

"Naturally, instead of realizing that a new era was approaching, the shinobi nations instead starting searching for you, so they could find a way to restore their chakra. Once they couldn't find you, they started rounding up all of the people that knew you pretty well and interrogating them. When they came for me, I left. I knew that they would try to find a way here. Unfortunately, Konoha put a bounty on me higher than most of the Akatsuki members. Figuring there wasn't much left there for me anyway, I took half a dozen ration pills and activated that kunai you gave me; the one with the reverse hiraishin seal on it. It felt like my body was being split apart, and the last thing I remember was a bright light before I passed out."

Taking a moment to think on it, Naruto spoke up. "Well, at least you made it here in one piece. As for my side, a few minutes ago, I picked up an envelope that was imbued with _her_ powers. When I opened it up, it changed my form back to more or less how I had originally been born in. After that, I felt something hit me, and I passed out."

"Excuse me," Both shinobi turned to the blond girl as she spoke up, "After you opened the envelope, I believe I saw you," nodding towards Shikamaru, "appear and collide with Naruto-sama. After that, there was a bigger burst of light."

"I see..." Shikamaru sighed as she put out her cigarette, "Then, most likely something happened when we crashed into each other. I would guess that whatever jutsu was being used to turn you back to your initial form had some effect on me as well. I doubt we will learn more until we speak with the one that sent you that envelope."

"Ah, that reminds me, the letter told me to summon her here as soon as I read it." Getting to her feet, Naruto began to move some of the furniture, in order to make a large empty space.

"All right. Now, You two, the person I'm about to call forth is far more powerful than anyone you've ever met before, and she doesn't care too much for most people. Its best if you just let me speak with her, and don't speak to her until I introduce you, okay?" Getting their agreement, she knelt down.

Ravel watched as Naruto placed a hand on the floor. After a moment of concentration, a very elaborate and large summoning circle appeared in the space that he had cleared.

"Do you know who Naruto-sama is summoning, Shikamaru-san?" She asked, as she studied the magic circle. It was written in a language that she could not understand, and yet she was sure she had seen it before somewhere, perhaps in a book.

"If it's who I think it is, then this might be very troublesome for us. From what she said, I believe she's summoning her mom. Her _true_ mom."

While not understanding what he meant by '_true'_, she did understand the mother part. At the same time, a moment of clarity struck her as she remembered where she had seen that style of summoning circle.

It was then that she realized she had been completely mistaken about Naruto.

She had assumed that he was a yokai, as he had a yokai humanoid form. She had completely forgotten that Naruto had become a yokai _after _he merged with the primordial god, the original ten tailed yokai. Naruto was not a yokai, not a full one, if that magic circle was legitimate. And as it activated, she had no doubt. That circle was a Dragon Gate, a magic circle that could summon dragons, and that only activated and responded to _dragons._

Naruto-sama was a dragon in the form of a yokai. It now made complete sense how she could easily take down a primordial god, because if she recalled, there was only one dragon in existence that took the form of a human.

The Dragon God, also known as The Infinite Dragon God and the Ouroboros Dragon; the second most powerful being in existence. And if she was right...

The magic circle began to glow brightly, and after a moment someone appeared within it. A girl, perhaps a year or two older than Ravel herself. Long black hair adorned with pink ribbons, and clothing that could only be described as Gothic Lolita. Her ears were pointed, similar to most yokai. Most staggering, however, was her power. It was incredibly suppressed, but the sheer potency was as Naruto said, more powerful than anything either she or Shikamaru had ever felt. As she Ravel looked between the girl and Naruto, she noticed the similarities between the two and had no doubt. Naruto-sama's mother-

"I, am pleased to see you, in the form I gave you, Orphaliu."

-was Orphis, the Dragon God.

Behind her, Shikamaru just shook her head in resignation. She was right, Naruto had summoned her mom.

Life was about to become all kinds of troublesome.

* * *

A/N: This came into my head while working on the next chapter of one of my other fics. In this story, Naruto's broken. When at full power, there's really only one person that can beat her. Hell, at half power, there's not many who can match her. She's got the power of the _Shinju(_Juubi, folks), as well as the powers she inherited from her mother_. _This fic is on the back burner compared to my other fics.


End file.
